Un siglo sin ti
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Kai intenta pedirle perdón al Neko… ¿Lo perdonaran? [Yaoi] [Proyecto Kai&Rei Cruzade]


**Un siglo sin ti**

**Titulo: **Un siglo sin ti

**Autora: **Taimatsu-Kon

**Genero:** Yaoi

**Parejas:** Kai x Rei

**Notas:** Este fic fue en espiración aLa canción de "Un siglo sin ti" de Chayanne (creo que así se escribe) También aclarare que habrá algunas cosas que saque en inspiración al video de la misma canción. Creo que es todo lo importante que necesitan saber n.n

**Notas 2: **Este fic fue creado para la noble causa del proyecto de "Kai&Rei Cruzade" Si les interesa unirse a esta causa entren aquí para mayor información http://loveschronicles. 

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki. Por que como ya he dicho miles de veces de ser mío ¡Seria asquerosamente rica y no estaría escribiendo esto si no lo publicaría en la Tv! El dinero mueve montañas así que podría mover a la moral ñ.ñ (Ignoren eso XD)

**Summary**: Kai intenta pedirle perdón al Neko… ¿Lo perdonaran? Yaoi Song Fic Proyecto Kai&Rei Cruzade

**Un siglo sin ti **

Me encuentro conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad. El sol esta radiante y el cielo despejado; aunque mi panorama real sea nublado y con lluvia. Lo único que se puede oír es el sonido del reproductor de CD del auto tocando una de las canciones que tanto le encanta escuchar a Rei. Y pesar que todo acabo por una estupidez mía.

Debí de haberme dado cuenta. Debí percatarme de ello. Pero no… estaba demasiado enfocado en la oficina. Tanto que descuide lo más importante para mí. Por ser el presidente y dueño de toda la empresa Hiwatari, soy él que más ocupado esta, es cierto tengo muchos empleados, pero ninguno de ellos puede lograr algo sin mí. Y por eso siempre cancelaba mis almuerzos con mi neko. Siempre tuve que llegar tarde después de las 12:00am y por culpa de eso Rei comenzó a sospechar de mí.

Es ahora que me e dado cuenta que no soy nadie sin él. Gracias a Rei pude experimentar cosas que jamás en la vida había sentido. Pude sentir lo que era amar y ser amado. Por eso conduzco en este momento. Por que me dirijo a donde se encuentra mi neko ahora.

Estaciono el auto cerca de un callejón. Se que no es el mejor lugar seguro para dejar un auto tan lujoso como el que tengo. Más no me importa. Lo único que ocupa mi menta ahora es un pelinegro de orbes doradas de piel acanelada.

Me introduzco en el callejón sin ningún problema y es cuando diviso una escalera de emergencia. Me trepo a ella. Y no dejo de subir hasta llegar al techo del edificio. Acaso ¿Olvide mencionar que Rei trabaja en el restaurante de un hotel bastante famoso? Je… supongo que realmente si lo olvide mencionar. Pero eso no importa.

Ya arriba, comienzo a buscar a Rei con la mirada. Tenía que estar en alguno de esos tres edificios; Más no sabía en cual. Y es entonces que lo veo. Esas hebras negras suyas son inconfundibles.

Casi corriendo voy acercándome a la ventana del pasillo por donde esta pasando y al llegar lo único coherente e inteligente que se me ocurrió fue tocar la ventana para que notara mi presencia. Y así fue. Pero me ignoro. Así como lo oyen, me ignoro. Pero no lo culpo. Todavía tengo que ganarme su perdón para que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes

No puedo decir que es algo fácil y menos cuando no eres de ese tipo de personas que piden perdón. Nunca antes me vi en la necesidad de pedirlo y ahora que debo hacerlo me cuesta mucho trabajo. Sobre todo cuando no sabes como hacerlo. Y tienes el orgullo del tamaño del océano.

Intentaba pensar una manera de cómo pedir perdón. Debía ser una buena, una manera lo bastante convincente. No paso mucho tiempo para cuando se me ocurrió una. Saque mi celular y marque. Con lo que haría estaba seguro que me perdonaría.

Por la misma ventana en la que le toque a Rei, entre. Fue un alivió que nadie pasara por el pasillo en ese momento.

Camine en dirección a donde había ido Rei. No me importa los obstáculos que se están poniendo en mi camino, yo lograre pedirle perdón a Rei. Cueste lo que me cueste. No puedo dejar que este sea el fin de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

Se que le falle. Y es por eso que quiero disculparme. Por que el vacío que él dejo en mi corazón nunca nadie podría llenarlo. Podría viajar por todo el mundo y jamás encontraría a alguien que se le parezca.

Además… le debo tanto. Por él fue que mi vida dejo de ser rutinaria y aburrida. Fue como si le hubiera puesto color a mi gris vida. Por que cada día salía con alguna nueva novedad. De él no sabes que esperar, siempre te tiene una sorpresa. E inclusive gracias a él mi vida volvió a tener sentido.

Y ahora… ya no soy el mismo de antes. Es por eso que lo necesito. Es por eso que no quiero que este lejos de mi. Por que sin él mi vida perdería todo sentido.

Cuando llegue al final del camino, había llegado a la cocina y vi en ese momento como entraba Rei a la cocina. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sentarme en una de las mesas. Cuando se me acerco el mesero pedí algo ligero. En lo que esperaba, podía pensar cuando sería el momento para pedirle disculpas.

Es curioso. Pero en todo este tiempo no me había percatado tanto de lo mucho que Rei me ha hecho cambiar. Antes todo me causaba indiferencia. Nada me importaba. Mucho menos pensaba en ello. Pero ahora… ahora veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Por Rei fue que le di más importancia a las cosas simples. Definitivamente le debía tantas a ese chino.

Podría ser el hombre más rico en todo el mundo. Pero sin Rei a mi lado soy el hombre más pobre aunque tenga riquezas.

Al menos nuestra separación por nuestra estúpida pelea me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida. De lo perdido que estoy sin ti. He aprendido de mi error. Y es por eso que estoy arrepentido.

El mesero regreso y me trajo lo que había ordenado. Pero cuando estaba apunto de meter el tener en la comida noto algo inusual en ella. Había una galleta de la suerte. Cosa extraña pues mi comida no había sido china. Acaso…sin pensarlo tome la galleta y la abrí de inmediato.

_"Puede que hoy este nublado. Pero siempre habrá un mañana soleado"_

Extraña frase si me lo preguntan. Aunque tiene cierta razón. Guarde el papel en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y volví de nuevo a comer.

Ya eran las 3:10 de la tarde. Era hora del descanso de Rei. Por lo que me levante de mi asiento dejando el dinero de mi comida en la mesa. Si conocía tan bien a Rei por los tantos años que hemos vivido juntos, él toma sus descansos en la parte más alta del edificio.

Cuando llegue ahí lo encontré. Sabía que estaría aquí. Nunca he podido entender muy bien cual es su fascinación por los lugares altos. Supongo que ahora que he cambiado me empeñare más por conocer todo de él.

Camine lentamente hasta donde se encontraba. Quería sorprenderlo al menos. Pero se que eso es imposible, eres como yo en ese aspecto, siempre estas alerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kai?-Me preguntas con voz neutral. Como odio que utilices ese tono de voz que yo utilizo.

-Tú sabes por que vine-Conteste. Mi voz contigo siempre deja de sonar indiferente. Y lo notas.

Te oigo suspirar. Yo simplemente me acerco más a ti hasta llegar a estar a tus espaldas. Yo se que me pediste que te dejara en paz. Que no te molestara en el trabajo. Que no querías volverme a ver. Pero como me e jurado a mi mismo obtener tu perdón. No pienso rendirme tan fácil.

-Rei yo…-Te llamo, pero me interrumpes

-¡No Kai! Siempre es lo mismo ¡Estoy harto! Solo… ¡Solo quiero que me dejes en paz¿Es acaso eso mucho pedir¡Ya he sufrido suficiente¿No te basta con apuñalar mi corazón?-Exclamas con ira. Te has dado vuelta solo para mirarme a los ojos con odio. Duele. Si duele tener que ver esa expresión en ti y sobre todo dirigida a mi. Pero ahora aunque tus ojos demuestren furia, las lágrimas amenazan con salir de tus orbes doradas.

Yo se que e sido el causante de muchas de sus penas. Se que le falle como su pareja. Pero sobre todo se que fui un idiota estos últimos meses.

Solo quería lo mejor. Si quería lo mejor para él. Quería hacerlo feliz. Quería darle todo el mundo en bandeja de plata. Fui un tonto por querer eso. Lo único que a Rei le hacía feliz era estar a mi lado.

Di un paso adelante y lo aprisione en mis brazos. No rechazo mi contacto, por el contrario se dejo desahogar en mis brazos. Derramo lágrimas que al pareces había guardado por tanto tiempo

-Rei perdóname… perdóname por ser un idiota. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te lastimaba. Por eso estoy aquí. Por que te pido perdón. Perdón por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho sufrir. Es por eso que te pido perdón, por eso y por muchas cosas más Rei-Te dije de una manera que parece imposible que yo lo haya dicho. Mi voz sonaba triste, melancólica.

Tú no decías nada. Solo me abrazabas con mucha más fuerza que antes. Te aferrabas a mi abrigo como si tú vida dependiera de ello. Y yo hacía lo mismo contigo. Te abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero es que no quería perderte. Quería disfrutar de ese momento mientras duraba.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento. Tus sollozos ya habían cesados y tu respiración era tranquila y serena.

Era un momento perfecto. O más bien lo era, pues mi molesto celular que lo único para lo que sirve es molestarme en los momentos más cruciales de mi vida. Y este era uno de ellos.

Note como Rei se movió un poco para ver si yo iba a contestar o no. Y lo hice. Pude ver claramente como los orbes dorados de mi amado gatito habían obtenido un brillo entre la tristeza y la furia. Yo solo asentí a sonreír.

_-_Si-Fue mi única respuesta que dije al teléfono ante de arrojarlo lejos de nosotros. A la nada.

Estoy más que seguro que mi acción lo desconcertó. Sus orbes estaban abiertos de par en par. Y yo simplemente sonriendo. Cuando estaba apunto de decirme algo, yo alzo mi vista al cielo; y el me imita. En el había un mensaje. Que lo hizo abrir mucho más sus ojos.

_"Se que te he fallado y es por eso que te pido perdón Rei, de la única forma que tú me enseñaste _

_K.H" _

Rei volteo a verme e iba a decir algo, pero de nuevo mi cabeza mira asía otra dirección y el igual lo hace. Había otro mensaje en la pantalla de un televisor gigante del edificó de enfrente.

_"Abriendo las puertas de mi frío corazón, que tú te tomaste la molestia de calentar. Para cuando decidas volver a mí. Por que es ahora que veo que me haces falta _

_K.H" _

De nuevo sus ojos me miran. Pero esta vez con incredibilidad. Yo solo sonrío. Y luego rompo nuestra unión para hincarme frente a él. Meto mi mano dentro de mi abrigo y de uno de los bolsillos de esta saco una minúscula caja color negro.

-Rei… Quiero decirte que sin ti yo no valgo nada. Que nunca jamás existirá alguien que pueda remplazar el vacío que has dejado en mí. Has cambiado mi vida en todos los aspectos posibles a ello. Y me has hecho ver cosas que anteriormente no veía. Por eso ya no soy el mismo chico frío e insensible que alguna vez conociste. Gracias a ti e cambiado. Y es por eso que quiero pedirte algo-Menciono y la pequeña caja que esta en mis manos se la muestro y la abro

Era una sortija. Si una sortija de compromiso. Al estar hincado no puedo ver su expresión. Pero pienso que lo e dejado sin palabras. Más prosigo a lo que iba a decir.

-¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-Le hago la pregunta y espero su respuesta

Esta en shock yo lo se. Pero su silencio comienza a ponerme nervioso ¿Ya me habría perdonado¿Aceptaría? Muchas dudas me estaban surgiendo en ese momento. Fue por eso que decidí elevar mi vista asía él.

Sus orbes doradas estaban llenas de lágrimas. Pero no eran las mismas lágrimas que antes derramaba. Si no que son de felicidad y creo saber el por que. Por lo que tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Aceptas?-Cuestiono de nuevo

Todo paso tan rápido. Que no vi en que momento se me vino encima y me abrazo con tanta fuerza. Y beso mis labios como nunca antes los había besado. Pero aunque el contacto fue tan solo por unos minutos, no por eso dejo de ser perfecto.

-¡Acepto¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo Kai¡Te amo!-Exclama con suma alegría.

-Yo también te amo Rei-Luego de esas palabras volvimos a unir nuestros labios

Ahora todo era perfecto. Así espero que sea para siempre…

**_FIN _**

_Les gusto el fic n.n? Si no también pueden decirmelo mandandome un review XD En fin. Espero que si les allá gustado. Recuerden ¡No olviden dejar reviews¡Oh si! También espero que muchas personas se unan a la causa de "Kai&Rei Cruzade" n.n Bueno ¡hasta la proxima!_

_Atte: Taimatsu-Kon_


End file.
